Unexpected Suprise
by SteveandBecky
Summary: This story, begins when Michael Corinthos III, but someone else is there when he wakes up. Liason story


_**As always I do not own anything, so please don't sue**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

Elizabeth had a conversation with Jason, before Michael's surgery. She was happy that he felt safe, with her being with Michael, and scrubbing in, but she saw worries in his eyes, if Dr. Drake is wrong about the numbers.

There where couples hours passed after the surgery and Michael is still not awake yet. Carly has been sitting by his side for hours, tears falling down her face, wanting her little boy to wake up. Jason took Carly home, because she needed some rest, not to bring any concerns to her pregnancy. Carly didn't want to leave Michael's side, but knew that she had to take care of herself, and baby inside her, and Jax supported her.

Jason and Sonny went home loosing all the hope, they had for Michael to wake up, but Elizabeth never lost hope, it wasn't even her child, but he was sweet young boy, who deserved to fulfill his life. Elizabeth was working double shift, and she was on Micahel's case.

Michael was in his room, he tried to open his eyes, but he couldn't it was to bright, he had no idea where he is, and what happened. As suddenly he heard someone opened the door, and step in. He was able to smell sweet vanilla, from the person that was in the room. Michael tried to open his eyes, or do something but he couldn't, he heard the pen scratching on a paper, and he wanted to try harder to see who was in front of him.

Elizabeth was about to put down the chart, and before she left she looked at Michael and gasped. His eyes where full blown open, looking straight at her. She rushed to turn of the light in front of him.

Michael though she was leaving, but he didn't want her to. In the begging he though he was dreaming, and seeing an angel, but then he recognized her it Elizabeth, but he had no clue why was she by his bedside, but then he noticed all strings, and monitors around him, he was in the hospital.

Elizabeth turned off the light, and came by Michael's side.

"Hi, Michael" - she looked at him and smiled, with full eyes of tears, but trying to hold them

"L...Lizbeth" - Michael try the hardest to say her name, as Elizabeth noticed it was hard for him to talk, she filled cup of water, and helped him to take a sip.

"Where am I" - he asked

"You are at the General Hospital. Welcome back" - she whispered

"What happened to me?" - he asked, he had no idea, how he got here

Elizabeth took his hand, and told him " Honey, I need to get a doctor, I'll be right back"

When Elizabeth touched his hand, Michael knew that everything is going to be fine, he is safe with her. As Elizabeth tried to pull away, Michael grasped her hand even tighter.

"Please don't leave" - he said with glare at her, that she saw his was scared.

Elizabeth didn't leave him, so she pressed the button, that was by Michael's side, to tell Epiphany, that Michael Corinthos III was awake, and if she could call and his parents.

As Elizabeth was holding his hand and stroking it, for couples minutes, she heard footsteps, and knew that everyone was here.

The room doors fly open, and Carly ran into the room, at that moment Elizabeth moved away from Michael, and Carly hagged his son. When Elizabeth released Michael's hand, he felt loss, he didn't want his mother, he wanted Elizabeth to be near him, and soothe him. His mother wasn't here when he woke up.

When Carly hugged her son, noticed that he flinched, so she stepped back.

"Honey, we are so happy that you are awake. I knew that you would come back to me" - she smiled through the tears.

Carly moved aside, and let the three man standing by her side, welcome Michael back. As they all did, Patrick spoke.

"Could you all please the room, I need to take a look at Michael" - Patrick ego went up high. when he heard that Michael is awake.

As everyone started to leave the room, Michael spoke "E..Elizabeth, could you please stay with me?" - he asked.

Elizabeth looked at Michael, and then at Jason. He was surprised that Michael wanted Elizabeth to stay, and knew that Carly won't be happy at all. As Carly heard Michael say it, she ran toward him.

"Elizabeth doesn't have to stay with you, I will be here for you" - Carly whispered

"I don't want you here!" - He yelled

"Please, Elizabeth" - Michael looked at her

Carly tears start flowing even more, that her son rejected her, and finally Dr. Drake spoke "I guess, if Michael wants you to stay, that is fine"

Elizabeth, waited till everyone leave, and gave Jason a glare, but before Carly left, she turned to Liz

"I don't know what you did to him, but I will make you pay, for turning my son against me!" - she whispered


End file.
